Iris
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Hiccup y Toothless, siempre unidos, superando toda prueba que el camino les interpusiera por más diferentes puntos de vista que ambos tuvieran. No obstante solo una cosa es incapaz de superarse: la muerte del ser que más has amado en el mundo


**¡Maldición! No debería estar aquí, debería estar traduciendo el tercer libro de HTTYD peeero no, aquí estoy mostrándoles otra versión de la misma cosa de Forbidden Friendship -.- díganme si ya les aburrió para buscar alguna otra cosa que hacer y no darle vueltas al mismo maldito tema que a mí en verdad ya me aburrió de ver pero que no sé por qué sigue saliendo -.-**

**En fin, este es, hasta ahora, lo más largo que he escrito desde hace un año. Cuando vi que había ocho hojas estaba realmente sorprendida porque no lo esperaba.**

**Otra cosa, salió de una integrante del grupo de "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma" el nombre de ella no me acuerdo *sé que era una ella, no me acuerdo del nombre pero sé que hablaba de sí como una ella* regresando, espero que disfruten esta última cosa antes de que regrese para preguntarme qué escribiré.**

* * *

_Hiccup y Toothless volaban mientras Astrid y Stormfly les seguían. Ambos sabían lo que debían hacer para ganar ese juego y lo hicieron. Se escondieron por el suelo y Toothless usó sus alas para ocultarlos del fuego que Stormfly generaba para encontrarlos. Esperaron pacientemente un tiempo antes de descubrirse y mirarse, sonriéndose con la mirada del trabajo en equipo que realizaban._

"Sabes, Tooth" le llamó el castaño después de haber recordado aquella memoria perdida hacía tanto tiempo. No es que no le interesara, es que tantas se habían acumulado en todos esos años que poco a poco iba perdiendo las cosas que hacía o no.

El dragón se acercó tan solo escuchó su nombre, curioso. ¿Qué tendría que decirle su humano?

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Nada, algo tonto" dijo. Pronto decidieron que era hora de irse de aquel lugar. Era un paraíso estar allí, entre las cascadas, sobre todo en aquel nido escondido que solo ellos dos conocían y que guardaban celosamente. Jamás habían traído a nadie.

Pero Hiccup tenía que decirle algo referente a su longevidad. Tal vez encontraría tiempo más adelante, por ahora, debía concentrarse en el presente y no en un tiempo que o ya había pasado o que iba a pasar. Era jefe. _Tenía_ que serlo. _Debía_ serlo. En lo único que debía pensar actualmente era en su pueblo, en que tuvieran alimento, refugio, ya no podía darse el lujo de abandonar Berk cuando quisiera, ya no más en Toothless como prioridad. Ambos tenían más responsabilidades que nunca.

El dragón sintió el cambio de humor en el humano pero no hizo nada para que le contara lo que pasaba, solo volaron de vuelta a casa.

Como siempre hacían antes del alba.

Y que se había vuelto una rutina.

Hasta que Astrid y Hiccup habían consumado su matrimonio. Ya no eran más prometidos, ahora eran esposos y las escapadas de la mañana habían acabado de manera diaria, cambiándose a ocasionalmente.

Finalmente, fueron canceladas.

Hiccup a dura penas dormía pues había nacido su primogénito. Rubio y de ojos azules, piel clara. Era sumamente parecido a su madre, demasiado parecido salvo por una cosa: el amor hacia los dragones. Astrid no era una amante de esas criaturas, Hiccup sí y aquello se había heredado. La sensibilidad nata para ganarse a los dragones estaba presente. Toothless sintió un gran aprecio por aquella cría de humano, un aprecio. Sentía que había algo que le hacía más de ellos que lo que su apariencia demostraba.

Cuidó de él como si fuera su propio hijo. Jugó con él como si fuera su propia cría. Astrid no estaba en contra, le dejó ser parte de la crianza del niño. Años más tarde, nació un segundo niño. Éste era bastante diferente. Era castaño rojizo -más rojizo que castaño- con unos ojos verdes como los de su padre. Toothless también fue parte de la crianza de aquel ser porque podía ser tan Hiccup cuando se trataba de llegar a los corazones, como lo era su jinete.

Los niños crecían al igual que todos los demás humanos.

Finalmente, ocurrió lo que nadie de la familia Horrendous Haddock quería que pasara.

Valka murió.

Toothless no entendió la razón de que muriera. La había visto el día anterior y estaba bien respecto a su edad. Cloudjumper se acercó a ella, al cadáver, y la olfateó. Le rindió sus respetos. Le demostró algo que jamás habría demostrado jamás ante cualquier otro humano.

Su dolor, sus sentimientos.

El viejo dragón era tan orgulloso que jamás demostraría lo que sentía por más que le lastimara no hacerlo pero con Valka fue diferente, debía demostrarle que no era solo un pasajero. Se compenetraban tanto como Hiccup y Toothless lo hacían, tal vez más porque se llevaban 15 años de diferencia en cuanto a la relación que había existido.

El castaño jefe de Berk se acercó a su necroso dragón y le acarició la cabeza. Lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero él se negaba a soltarlas.

"Esto nos pasa a todos los seres" dijo, su voz quebrada le provocó un nudo en la garganta al dragón. "A unos más antes que a otros" repitió. "Yo también me iré para no volver jamás, Toothless."

Y con la última frase dicha, el dragón comenzó a negar. Él sabía que estarían juntos mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Se impuso y comenzó a gruñir, sacándolos a ambos de la choza de la madre de su jinete, le regañaba por decir aquello de que iba a morir y le decía que ambos estarían juntos. El castaño todavía no entendía del todo lo que su dragón le intentaba decir pero le calmó un momento para explicarse. No iba a morir todavía, todavía tenía un largo tramo que ver.

Y le prometió vivir más tiempo.

Después de eso, los preparativos para el funeral fueron realizados. Hiccup logró que Cloudjumper se quedara un tiempo luego de la muerte de Valka pero no era nadie como para obligarlo a quedarse toda la vida. Por lo tanto, le dijo que podía irse y regresar cuando quisiera, él siempre le esperaría como un viejo amigo. Y eso hizo el dragón, se fue y regresó hasta algún tiempo, luego, desapareció definitivamente y nadie más le volvió a ver.

Pero fue lo más inteligente que nadie hiciera. Poco después de que dejase de aparecer, romanos aparecieron. Romanos atacaron a un Berk con la guardia baja y costó incontables vidas.

Toothless y Hiccup volvieron a surcar los cielos en defensa para expulsar a aquellos que les estaban atacando. El humano defendía al dragón y a sí mismo lo mejor que podía pero un ataque sorpresa les llegó, destruyendo la cola de Tooth y obligándolos a caer.

En tierra, el humano peleó hasta que casi morir, logró matar a unos cuantos romanos y su dragón le ayudó hasta que no pudo más, le hirieron y le abandonaron pensando que estaba muerto. Toothless también fue atacado y dejado abandonado allí pues los que eran su familia descubrieron a sus atacantes antes de que les pudieran matar pero sin saber que era a ellos a quienes habían atacado.

Llovía desde hacía horas. Hiccup respiraba con dificultad, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al cielo nublado que le salpicaba. Tremendos cortes había en su cuerpo, una flecha le había atravesado el hombro y una herida de espada yacía en su espalda baja junto a varios hematomas.

Giró su rostro y vio a Toothless quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

_Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a esta criatura._

Toothless abrió los ojos y vio una sonrisa cansada. El rostro estaba enlodado y sangrante de una mejilla. Hiccup estiró su mano y el dragón se retorció hasta alcanzarlo, hasta colocar la mano sobre su trompa.

_¿Por qué comencé a confiar? No lo sé…_

Hiccup recordó entonces su adolescencia al lado de aquel ser que tantas travesuras le hizo y con el que siempre contó para todo. Él estaba allí, la mayoría de sus recuerdos, el dragón aparecía como personaje principal. Inclusive en la crianza de aquellos dos monstruos que tenía por hijos.

"Eres lo más sorprende que me ha pasado" murmuró a duras penas. El dragón levantó sus orejas para captar el sonido de su voz.

Su labio estaba partido. Le miró a los ojos. Sonrió más triste de lo que jamás le había visto sonreír y cerró los ojos. La lluvia le impedía saber si había soltado una lágrima o no.

Lo acercó a él, atrayéndolo y acunándolo entre sus patas. Protegiéndolo con sus dos alas de la lluvia. No, nunca se cansaría de eso porque era la máxima prueba de lealtad que jamás encontraría. Con eso demostró a tantos vikingos incrédulos que él quería a un humano, que no atacaría a ningún humano si no se le provocaba. Con eso demostró a Stoick que él sentía a Hiccup como a su igual. Lo había protegido del fuego cuando mataron a Green Death y lo había protegido del hielo antes de que hiciera frente al Bewilderbeast. También cuando el tonto humano usaba esas cosas de su traje para volar.

Siempre lo protegería.

Poco después, perdió la consciencia también.

Al despertar Hiccup, se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa, su dragón durmiendo sobre su roca y mucho ruido en el piso inferior. Intentó pararse pero no pudo a causa de un enorme dolor en la espalda baja. Toothless se despertó y acercó a él, lamiendo su cara una sola vez, ganándose un quejido y regaño diciéndole que la baba no se quita.

Los dos hijos de Hiccup subieron, llegando lo más rápido que pudieron al escuchar el montón de ruido que el ser necroso hacía al caminar. Le explicaron todo lo mejor que pudieron a Hiccup desde la victoria obtenida hasta las vidas perdidas. Los jinetes que habían pertenecido a la Academia cuando esta se había fundado estaban muertos, sus dragones también. Nadie sabía el cómo habían logrado matar a aquellos cinco que bien conocían a sus dragones y que era difícil que les dieran estando en coordinación perfecta, más que lograran matarlos.

Hiccup no sintió tanto la muerte de su esposa. Quizá era por tener a su nieto en brazos. No lo sabía realmente, presentía que si le hubieran dicho que Toothless era el que estaba muerto, sí lo habría sentido mucho más.

El castaño regresó a acomodarse en la cama. Debía permitir que sus heridas sanasen y regresar lo más pronto a sus actividades.

No obstante, el regresar a sus actividades se vio claramente imposible.

Heridas sanaban pero él era incapaz de levantarse de allí. Y no entendía el porqué. No podía y no podía. Fue confinado a pasar el resto de su vida en cama. Pero él no quería. No era hogareño, no podían mantener a su alma encerrada por tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, sí que lo hicieron. Él se quedó encerrado por el resto de sus días, solo Toothless acompañándole siempre junto a las hojas en blanco y los carboncillos. Se aburría y de vez en cuando, el dragón le abandonaba hasta que se calmase de sus rabietas que tanto adoraba hacer.

No podía sacarlo por más que quisiera, su humano estaba muy herido al parecer y no sabana.

Y él esperaba que sanara muy pronto.

Y aquella esperanza iba tornándose de distintos colores con el pasar de los años. Un segundo nieto llegó por parte del menor de sus hijos, el mayor hacía mucho que tomó el papel de un muy buen jefe.

Finalmente, la hora que **_nunca_** quiso que llegara, llegó: la muerte de Hiccup. No necesitaba sentirlo, él ya lo sabía ante la apariencia de su humano. Los ojos verdes que albergaron demasiada vida, estaban opacos, carecían ya de ese brillo que él tanto había amado. El cabello castaño ahora estaba oculto bajo la blanca nieve que cubría la cabeza de Hiccup. El rostro, las manos, el cuerpo en general, estaba sumamente arrugado y débil.

Éste le pidió acercarse y así lo hizo, siendo acariciado en la trompa y frente, como siempre. Y fue usado como una especie de bastón para que se levantara. Y el humano lo hizo hasta colocarse en su lomo.

"Si he de morir, quiero hacerlo a como aprendí a vivir" dijo a todos los que querían regresarlo a la cama. Se acercó a él, como cuando habían escapado de Stoick cuando este había ordenado claramente que debían quedarse a prepararse para una guerra.

Se fueron y volaron. Toothless cuidando completamente de Hiccup, tratando de no volar demasiado alto para impedir que éste muriese antes, para impedir que muriera en su lomo, no quería separarse de él todavía.

Miraron el rojo atardecer, miraron cómo se fundía el sol con el agua de mar, en el mejor y más hermoso de los espectáculos. El toque del sol ante el agua, el reflejo de este. El mar chocando contra la playa. Lo vieron. Ambos querían ir a donde pertenecían: las nubes para verlo de una manera tan única y exquisita que solo ellos dos conocían realmente pero no podían. Toothless no quería arriesgar tanto la vida de Hiccup.

Regresaron a la cala que había visto nacer su amistad, que la había visto reforzarse con el pasar de los días. El anciano Hiccup bajó con mucha dificultad del lomo del dragón y se sentó contra aquel tronco muerto donde antaño su amigo, su mejor amigo, se había colgado como un murciélago para dormir. Vieron el agua cristalina del lago, algunas hojas volaban frente a ellos en diferentes tonalidades.

El otoño.

Cómo amaban esa estación. La sentían parte de sí. Mucho preferían la primavera o el verano. Algunos con ideas sobre la soledad, preferían el invierno pero ellos no, ellos preferían el otoño ante todo lo que pasara.

Tomó la trompa de Toothless y juntó sus frentes, un acto que se había vuelto de lo más normal entre ellos después de lo de Drago. Luego los separó si miró directamente a aquellos dos enormes ojos verde amarillento que poseía el otro

"Lo siento amigo" murmuró, acariciándole. "Temo que nuestra amistad prohibida volverá a serlo."

El dragón entonces recordó que el humano le había dicho que él no iba a vivir mucho tiempo y, a pesar de haber cumplido su promesa de no morir en aquel instante, negaba que aquello pasara.

_¡No!_, gruñó suavemente el dragón, su amistad **_no_** estaba prohibida. _Nada impedirá lo nuestro. Nada impedirá que tú y yo sigamos siendo amigos. Nada impedirá que estemos juntos._

El humano supo lo que su dragón gruñía a pesar de no entenderle.

_Tengo sueño. Quiero dormir un rato… quiero descansar…_

El dragón cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la energía que Hiccup emanaba. Escuchaba su respiración alentarse con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que dejó de escuchar su respiración y las manos que tenía en su trompa cayeron irremediablemente al lugar donde pertenecían: al lado del cuerpo humano.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa a dónde vayas, no importa qué hagas, no importa qué te hagan…_

El dragón volvió a atraparlo en un abrazo. Siempre lo había atrapado con vida y siempre regresaba vivo luego de entregarlo pero esta vez, ni toda la magia del mundo le regresarían lo que él era. Ya estaba muerto y por desgracia así se iba a quedar.

Poco después, los humanos y sus dragones llegaron. Encontrar el cuerpo de su padre, abuelo y jefe protegido en su dragón provocó que hasta al más fuerte se le cerrara el estómago de tristeza. Los dragones inclinaron su cabeza en respeto pues la tristeza de su alfa era la propia y no podían con todas esas emociones encerradas.

Lograron a duras penas que les diera al difunto para darle el funeral apropiado que Stoick no tuvo por las circunstancias. No obstante, por todas las emociones de saber que Hiccup estaba muerto, que había faltado a su promesa de no morir demasiado pronto, destruyó el acceso a la cala. Nadie más vería aquel lugar tan sagrado, nunca más. Tanto la entrada para dragones como para la de humanos, aquel lugar precioso fue destruido rápidamente. Dolía horrores hacer aquello pero era necesario.

Esperó el tiempo dictado para el final y vio el drakkar quemarse, consumirse junto a Hiccup en él. Aquella noche, luego de que terminara aquella fase del funeral, rugió tan fuerte como pudo, rugió para expulsar todo el dolor que yacía en él. Rugió para dar a entender que estaba solo y herido, que quería consuelo de aquel que había perdido.

Todo Berk le respetó por ello, nadie interrumpió ante los rugidos de dolor. Porque podían sentir aquellos sentimientos que tanto expulsaba. A la mañana siguiente, los hijos de su jinete le dieron una mejora de la cola que Hiccup había trabajado antes de quedar confinado. Se la dieron para que se fuera y regresara a gusto pero tan solo levantó el vuelo para irse, jamás volvió.

Abandonó el lugar que tanto dolor le provocaría.

_Y ahora camino solo, ciego; esperándote. Ahora no deseo moverme, vivo atascado entre sueños nebulosos. Montones de colores entremezclados enrollándose en el turbulento negro que son mis esperanzas rotas. Las esperanzas de volver a verte. Las esperanzas de que todo esto sea un sueño._

El cuerpo del Night Fury demostraba suficientes heridas de batallas. Ahora caminaba, ya no volaba. Su cola estaba destruida pero él guardaba el recuerdo de aquello. Aquellos humanos ahora estaban muertos y los hijos de ellos y los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de aquellos que vio crecer. Estaba solo, completamente solo. Nada quedaba para él más que una esperanza rota.

_"Soy viejo…_

_Estoy cansado…_

_Un dragón derribado es un dragón muerto… ¿por qué los hombres me dan tanto tiempo?_

_Estoy tan cansado..._

_Lo extraño..._

_¿Por qué hace tanto... frío?_

_Estoy solo... Echo de menos a mi niño..._

_Quiero ver a Hiccup..."_

Se acomodó mejor para dormir, teniendo un prolongado tiempo de silencio donde ni sus pensamientos le interrumpieron.

"Hey, amigo" escuchó y abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Miro a todos lados, miro y busco hasta encontrarse con Hiccup. Un Hiccup joven.

No, no era el que había tenido cuando le conoció. O el que había estado cuando los estúpidos romanos habían atacado Berk, mandando al humano a cama por sus heridas.

Era el que recordaba con más viveza. El Hiccup que había estado con él a pesar de lo hecho, el que había estado en el momento de volverse el alfa.

El castaño lo abrazó como cuando le regresó su casco. Pasó sus delgados brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo a él. Su rostro se deformó por la alegría y la tristeza combinadas.

"También te extrañé" murmuró, restregando las cabezas. Carecía de la armadura, vestía simplemente unos pantalones, bota derecha, pierna de metal izquierda y una camisa verde manga larga, la que siempre usó.

Gruñó de alegría pura de volver a verlo. Cuanto había ansiado ese calor nuevamente pero solo de él. Todo mundo diría que los dragones no lloraban por aquel orgullo que tenían pero Toothless estaba haciendo eso, estaba llorando por tantas emociones. Hiccup pasó sus manos por el rostro, secando las lágrimas que pudieran estar allí.

"Vamos, hay que ir a casa" le dijo, subiéndose a su lomo mientras este alzaba el vuelo con júbilo

**[+] [+] [+]**

Un inerte cuerpo negro fue abandonado en las profundidades del mar.

El último hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma por fin había muerto. La poderosa raza de los Night Fury estaba, finalmente, extinta.

No obstante, aquel último Night Fury finalmente conoció a más de su especie, entre ellos a sus padres que le recibieron con gran alegría de saber cuánto tiempo había vivido su pequeño cachorro y de saber que tenía a tan buen amigo con él.

Permanecieron juntos durante tanto tiempo… juntos, verdaderamente juntos. Aquellos que habían sido sus amigos, allí estaban. Felices, contentos de verlos nuevamente después de tantísimos años separados.

**[+] [+] [+]**

"Fue una muy buena historia, **_Hiccup_**" le felicitó el pelinegro que estaba frente al muchacho. El castaño remilgó ante el nombre que le había puesto su amigo y le golpeó la mano antes de levantarse dignamente e ir a guardarla entre el montón de viejos libros que tenía.

"Bueno, lo encontré entre tantas cosas, **_Toothless_**" se burló. Si él era Hiccup, el otro era Toothless. Ambos gustaban de molestarse ligeramente más que acompañarse.

El pelinegro se levantó y revolvió los cabellos del castaño. El otro cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño al tiempo que se encogía. Cuando ya no sintió la mano, le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

"Ya, lo siento Jim" dijo el pelinegro. "Pero admite que es extraño que te parezcas al tipo que fue jinete de Night Fury según la historia."

Jim suspiró.

"Extraño es poco, este libro tiene más de un milenio en mi familia" respondió, mirando la tapa roja súper gruesa. No, no estaba en algún idioma que el mundo hablase en aquel tiempo pero Jim era curioso y tenía tantas ganas de traducir tantos libros familiares que lo hacía poco a poco y le contaba su avance a Alex, su amigo que por extrañeza le recordaba al dragón.

Como su miedo a las anguilas, por ejemplo.

"Debo irme a casa" dijo el pelinegro.

"Hasta mañana" respondió en automático el castaño mientras buscaba entre sus cosas algo.

Cuando el pelinegro salía de la habitación, Jim le lanzó algo con una sonrisa traviesa adornando el rostro. Alex miró curioso lo que tenía y vio a una anguila por lo que la lanzó lejos y comenzó a alejarse, luego se vengaría de las pesadas bromas que se hacía con Jim pero ahora mismo, no tenía tiempo pues éste corría hacia él con una anguila en mano.

* * *

**Como dije, salió de un comentario que hicieron y lo incluí, si lo identificas, por favor reportarse que no sé cómo te llamas. Espero que quedara bien porque no me lo parece, siento que ya está muy gastado el tema así que veré qué otra cosa puedo hacer -.- y no quiero incluir cosas tan feas todavía, no les siento la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo.**

**Lamento que el fic no tenga relación con el título pero me inspiré más mientras escuchaba. Así que se quedó el título, pude ponerle el de otra canción pero simplemente no quedaba ya.**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
